In an effort to maintain his premises in a neat, attractive and safe condition, the typical homeowner spends considerable amounts of time and effort in the gathering and subsequent disposal of leaves, grass cuttings, and the like. Moreover, in recent years the disposal operation has become increasingly burdensome due to ecologically-imposed bans on open burning of such ground-borne refuse, which bans have been widely adopted.
Although a variety of vacuum machines, blowers sweepers and similar grounds-keeping implements are available, factors such as expense and storage space demands have tended to limit public acceptance of such equipment. Many municipalities now provide for the curb-side pick-up of ground refuse at appropriate times during the year, but this does not, of course, relieve the resident of the responsibility for delivery of the refuse to curb side. Therefore, many people still have to rake large quantities of debris, often over considerable distances, and/or deposit the debris in bags, which typically are flimsy and difficult to load.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel refuse carrier which is facile to load and, dispite having a relatively large capacity, may conveniently be stored in a relatively small space.
It is also an object of the invention to provide such a carrier in which conventional refuse bags may be supported for facile loading thereof.
Another object is to provide such a carrier which is simple and economical to manufacture.